


Emerald Secrets

by Noctem31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Books, Eugene Onegin Quotations, F/M, Forbidden Love, Fyodor Dostoyevsky Quotations, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Publishing, Infidelity, Jealousy, Late Night Writing, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tom Riddle, References to Shakespeare, Ron Weasley Bashing, Russian Literature, Shakespeare Quotations, Slytherin, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Publishing, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctem31/pseuds/Noctem31
Summary: Hermione Weasley has just started working as an editor for Slytherin Publishing. She loves her new job. It is an escape from her private life, where an unhappy marriage plagues her every thought. What will happen when a different man offers her what her husband cannot give? Will Hermione give in to temptation? Or remain loyal to the man who supported her through the worst periods of her life?





	1. Slytherin Publishing

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different since I get bored if I write only one story for too long. I didn't have time to edit. I will go back and do that later when I get the chance.
> 
>  
> 
> Do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to JKR.

**26th May 2017, Slytherin Publishing**

 

“Welcome Hermione, to Slytherin Publishing. My name is Katie, and I will be working alongside you today.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Katie”, Hermione said to the blonde haired woman who welcomed her as she stepped into the sleek, and modern building.

Slytherin Publishing... the most high-profile publishing company in the world today. Ever since the company was founded six years ago, she had dreamed of working for the company as an editor. Finally today that dream was coming true. After a long, competitive application process, they decided she was worth the position.

Hermione took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she followed Katie through the lobby. Together they reached the elevator, which opened a moment later after Katie pressed the button. Once the doors opened they stepped inside, and Katie pressed the button for the 17th floor. The elevator moved quickly, and it was only a few short moments later when they were stepping out into a busy hallway lined with clear glass walls. They weaved their way through the many people, until they reached a glass door on the right which read,

**_Editors Katie Bell & Hermione Weasley_ **

Katie glanced over her shoulder as she walked inside and said, “This is our office. We will be sharing, so I hope you don’t mind. Most editors share an office.”

Hermione gave her a smile, “Of course I understand.”

The office was an open space, much bigger than what Hermione had been expecting. There were large windows which allowed plenty of natural light into the room, and gave them a beautiful view of the Portland coastline. The office was bare of decorations, and the only pieces of furniture were two modern, black desks, and two large book shelves on opposite sides of the office.

The desk on the right was obviously Katie’s since it contained a several framed pictures of what looked to be a boyfriend, and possibly her parents. The book shelf on her side was also overflowing with books of every kind.

Seeing this, Hermione moved towards the empty desk on the left side of the office. She sat down in the comfortable leather chair, and looked to Katie for direction. Katie shuffled some papers on her desk before she said,

“Today we will be going over company policy, and manuscript editing guidelines. It is all fairly simple, and since you have prior manuscript editing experience you shouldn’t have a problem. We will stop around noon for lunch, and afterwards you will be assigned your own manuscripts to read through.”

Hermione nodded in understanding, and the two immediately got to work. True to Katie’s word, the policies and guidelines were easy to understand, and she was able to catch on quickly.

They worked until Katie glanced at the clock and smiled, “Lunch time. Come on, there is this good coffee shop across the street.”

Hermione giggled and grabbed her purse from next to her desk. The two of them quickly made their way back downstairs and through the lobby. Once outside, Katie gestured to the comfortable looking coffee shop directly across the street.

They walked over, and ordered coffee and sandwiches before sitting down in the far corner of the shop. Hermione took several bites of the sandwich and said, “You were right, this is very good.”

Katie laughed and replied, “Yes it is. I come here fairly often. So Hermione… tell me about yourself? If we are going to be sharing an office for a while, we might as well get to know each other.”

She took a sip of her coffee, “Of course! Well… where do I begin? I attended the University of Oregon, where I received a degree in creative writing and literature. I have always loved reading and writing, even when I was young, so it is a dream come true to be working for Slytherin Publishing. I have been married for about three years to by husband, Ron, who is a police officer. I like to travel when I can, and I often go for runs…” Hermione took another sip of her coffee, “What about you?”

Katie smiled a little, “I attended Oregon State University for English and Psychology. I also enjoy reading and writing, but I absolutely hate working out,” She laughed a little before continuing, “I have been dating a boy named Cedric Diggory for about two years now, and I am hoping he will propose soon. Who is your favorite author?”

“Oh that’s a hard question.” Hermione glanced down at her hands, “I have always loved Shakespeare. His plays are absolutely genius. I also love Homer, Dickens, and Dostoevsky. Who are your favorite authors?”

“I love Mary Shelley. Frankenstein is one of my favorite books of all times. F. Scott Fitzgerald’s The Great Gatsby is one of my favorites as well.”

Hermione was about to respond when she heard the door of the coffee shop open. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when a strikingly handsome man walked inside. He was very well-dressed in a tailored black suit with an emerald green dress shirt which fit his lean form perfectly. The man’s wavy black hair was styled neatly, and his short, cropped beard seemed to accentuate chiseled jaw.

The man happened to glance in her direction before he reached the counter, and sent her a smirk. Hermione quickly looked down at her coffee out of embarrassment and asked Katie, “Who is that man?”

Her coworker frowned in confusion, and glanced over her shoulder towards the direction of the counter. A second later she turned back around and gasped quietly,

“That is Thomas Slytherin. CEO of Slytherin Publishing, and founder of Slytherin Enterprises. He is our boss!” Katie looked back in his direction and whispered, “He is also quite possibly the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life.”

Hermione snorted a little laugh and changed the subject. She tried to concentrate on the conversation, but her eyes kept wandering back to Thomas Slytherin, who was now sitting several tables away from them.

She nearly gasped when she saw he was staring directly at her. He didn’t look away from her when their eyes met. Instead, it just seemed to encourage him. A small smirk began to form on his lips, and he raised his cup of coffee to take a sip. Hermione found herself completely unable to look away from him. His gaze was intense... almost predatory. His dark blue eyes were like whirlpools that pulled her in, and refused to release her from their depths.

“Hermione… Hermione? Hello?”

Hermione forced her eyes away from the man, and looked back towards Katie who had a worried expression on her face. “Are you alright? You sort of blanked out there for a minute…”

Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and said,

“Yes I am fine, sorry. Our break is almost over. Perhaps we should go back?”

Katie nodded, and they both left the coffee shop. Hermione didn’t look in the direction of Thomas Slytherin again, but she felt eyes on her the whole walk back to work.

 

* * *

 

“Ron I’m home!” Hermione said as she walked through the door of her apartment. It was a small space, but they made it work. They were still paying off school loans, so they couldn’t afford anything bigger just yet.

When she didn’t receive a response, she walked around the corner into the living room where she knew he would be.

Sure enough, Ron was reclined in a chair with a game controller in his hand. It annoyed Hermione to no end that Ron felt the need to play such stupid video games all the time. He insisted they involved intense strategic and planning skills, but she didn’t care. The least he could do is greet her when she comes home from work.

She picked up a magazine that had fallen on the floor and said, “My first day of work was great by the way. Thank you for asking.”

Ron only hummed in acknowledgement, so she sighed and left the room. She dropped the magazine onto the kitchen table, before walking in the direction of their bedroom. Hermione stepped inside, and shut the door behind her with a smile. Her first day at work had been completely wonderful, and she wasn’t about to let Ron ruin that for her.

She still found it hard to believe she was working for the greatest publishing company in the world. She had been given several manuscripts to read through after her and Katie returned from lunch, and reading through them was truly a wonderful experience. Hermione loved reading and writing more than anything else in the world, so to be able to read the manuscripts of aspiring authors was an amazing experience.

Perhaps one day she would become a published author.

Hermione removed her maroon jacket before laying down on her bed with her laptop. She had been working on a novel for several months now, and she spent every free moment she had perfecting her work. She still had four chapters to write, and she couldn’t wait until she was finished. Perhaps if she became a published author, Hermione’s husband would appreciate her, and notice all of her hard work instead of playing video games.

She sighed then, realizing how unlikely that was.

Ron and Hermione had met during their time at Hogwarts High School. They quickly became good friends, along with another boy naked Harry Potter. They had all been very close through school, and they had supported each other through everything. When Harry's parents died in a car accident, Ron and Hermione did everything they could for him. When Hermione's parents divorced, Ron and Harry were there for her. 

As the years went by, Ron and Hermione grew closer. They spent all of their free time together, and they even made sure to attend the same university so they wouldn't be far apart. Two years into college Ron had proposed, and Hermione accepted with an enthusiastic yes. He was her best friend, and the idea of spending her life with him was a dream come true. 

The first year of their marriage had been excellent.

During that first year they spent a lot of time together, and talked often. After their first anniversary it all went down hill. Ron began putting less and less effort into the relationship, choosing to live in a fantasy world instead of loving his own wife.

Every attempt to get him to listen to her had been useless. He always went back to his old ways within a week after an argument. Eventually, Hermione had given up on trying to make him listen. It just wasn’t worth it. Besides, she knew he loved her, and he always proved it when it was most important. That was what mattered.

Several hours later Hermione closed her laptop and placed it on her desk. She crawled under the covers of her bed and tried to fall asleep.

It was difficult though, because her thoughts kept drifting back to Thomas Slytherin. Her boss, and the man who had refused to look away from her when she caught him staring. Why was he staring at her like that? She didn’t understand.

Did he know something about her? Was he mocking her?

She didn’t know, and she decided to force all thoughts of the man out of her mind. As long as she wasn’t on bad terms with her boss, she had nothing to worry about.


	2. I don't believe you

**16th June 2017, Slytherin Publishing**  

 

“Come on Hermione, we are going to be late for the meeting!” said Katie as she gathered up her laptop and manuscripts.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Relax a little Katie.” Hermione said with a laugh.

Katie huffed, “Hermione, this is a very important meeting. All of the editors are going to be there, along with the editor in chief, head publisher, and CEO!”

“Wait, all of those people are going to be there?” she asked in surprise, “Even Thomas Slytherin?”

“Yes, that is why we need to go!” Katie replied.

Hermione quickly gathered up her things and followed Katie from their shared office then.

They had been working together for about three weeks now, and they had become rather good friends in the process. Hermione loved her job. She loved working as an editor almost as much as she loved writing. Working for Slytherin publishing truly was a dream come true, and she still had a hard time believing they had hired her even three weeks later.

Hermione was interrupted from her internal musings when the elevator door opened to the 20th floor. The two of them walked quickly down the hall until they reached the double glass doors which led into a large conference room.

She nearly sighed with relief when she realized only a few editors had arrived and that they weren’t late.

Both Hermione and Katie sat down near the center of the table across from a well dressed man with light blond hair named Draco Malfoy, the son of the chief editor, and a blonde haired woman named Daphne Greengrass who she knew was Draco’s girlfriend. Hermione had only met both of them a handful of times, but they had always treated her with respect.

“Hello Hermione, Katie,” said Draco. “I have been meaning to speak with you. All of the editors are going out tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?”

Hermione looked to Katie who seemed to like the idea. She decided a night away from home would do her some good, so she nodded and said, “Yeah sure, it sounds like fun.”

“Wonderful. Meet us at the Teardrop Lounge at seven.” he drawled.

She nodded in agreement, but then turned when she heard the conference room door open. Both Hermione and Katie smiled when they realized it was Cedric Diggory, Katie’s boyfriend. The handsome brown haired boy sat down on Katie’s other side after flashing them a smile.

“Hey, what do you guys think the meeting is going to be about?” he asked, “The email Abraxas sent out didn’t say.”

Draco just shrugged, “It is probably just to discuss our progress. We have been receiving more manuscripts than usual lately, and they probably want to see how we are fairing.”

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Katie chimed in. “We had a meeting like this about two months ago.”

“How have your first few weeks been Hermione?” Daphne asked suddenly.

“Oh I absolutely love it here,” said Hermione. “It is even better than I could have imagined.”

“My father said he has been very impressed with your work so far,” said Draco. “He was surprised by how quickly you settled in.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, “Good. I was hoping he would be impressed with my work.”

They continued talking for the next few minutes as more people began to filter into the room. After about 10 minutes all of the editors arrived, and conversations ceased as Thomas Slytherin walked in with Head Publisher Abraxas Malfoy, and Editor in Chief Lucius Malfoy.

“Good morning everyone,” Thomas said in a smooth voice as he took his place at the head of the table, while Abraxas and Lucius sat on either side of him. “I trust everyone is well?”

Everyone nodded their assent and listened as he continued, “Good. I am happy to say that sales have gone up in the past several months due to our increase in books being published. That means all of you are doing an excellent job reading through manuscripts and perfecting them.”

A small round of applause went around the table then, and Thomas Slytherin nodded. “Yes you have all done an excellent job lately. But we do have one problem. Gryffindor publishing is also up in sales. If we wish to stay number one, we need to do more. I refuse to lose our number one place to Albus Dumbledore’s company.”

He paused then and stared directly at Hermione. His dark blue eyes mesmerizing as she looked at him. She couldn’t help but notice the way his black suit clung to him perfectly. He had forgone a tie, and left the top two buttons of his black dress shirt open revealing a little bit of his chest.

He looked incredibly handsome just now, and Hermione scolded herself as she looked away from him after a few short seconds of staring. She was married, she reminded herself. She shouldn’t be noticing these things about another man.

She looked back towards him when he began speaking again,

“We need to be moving faster,” he said, “We have enough people to push through more books. Leo Lestrange, tell me about the project you have been working on? It looks promising, yes?”

The dark haired man sitting near the far end of the table immediately began explaining his newest project. Hermione was looking at the man, listening him describe to the plot of the book he was currently editing when she felt eyes on her.

She turned and looked towards the CEO of the company to find he was staring at her again. She wasn’t even sure if the man was listening to Leo Lestrange’s presentation. His intense gaze sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, causing her to scold herself again.

Why did he always look at her like this when they were in the same room she wondered. What was it about her that captured his attention? And why did he not make her nervous? Most people would have been unnerved to have someone staring at them the way Thomas Slytherin was staring at her now.

“Overall I think it will be a popular sell.” Leo Lestrange finished.

“Yes, I am inclined to agree,” Thomas said, breaking his gaze from Hermione. “Make sure we are moving quickly on the project. We don’t have time to waste if we are to stay ahead of Gryffindor.”

Leo Lestrange nodded in understanding, and they moved onto other topics for the remainder of the meeting.

Once it was over, Katie and Hermione walked back down to their office. As Hermione sat down in her desk Katie asked, “Why does he stare at you?”

Hermione felt her cheeks color a little. “I have no idea,” she said. “I have never even spoke to him before.”

“I have never seen him show interest in anyone before...” Katie said suspiciously. “As far as I know he has never even had a girlfriend.”

Hermione frowned deeply then, “Wait.. what do you mean by interest? You think he is attracted to me?”

“I thought that was kind of obvious Hermione. He was practically eye fucking you.” Katie said with a laugh.

Hermione’s lips parted in shock. “I am married. It doesn’t matter if he is attracted to me or not.”

Katie gave her a sly look then, “Whatever you say Hermione…”

“What is that suppose to mean?” She asked.

Her co worker raised an eyebrow, “Well you were staring right back.”

Hermione huffed a little in annoyance and turned to her work. She had manuscripts to edit.

 

* * *

 

**16th June 2017, Teardrop Lounge**

 

“This is the place?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah,” Katie said as she looked around. “The others haven't arrived yet. Let’s go sit at the bar for now.”

Hermione nodded in agreement, and the two moved to sit down. The bartender approached them right away and asked “What can I get you to drink?”

“I will have a cosmopolitan,” stated Katie, “What about you Hermione?”

Hermione thought to herself for a moment before saying, “I will have a wet vodka martini, stirred, up, with a twist please.”

The bartender nodded and walked off to make their drinks. Hermione took the next few minutes then to observe their surroundings. This was her first time visiting the Teardrop Lounge, and she could see why her coworkers enjoyed it. It was a comfortable place, with wood beam ceilings, and a trendy atmosphere. The bar they were currently sitting at was unique in the way it was shaped like a circle. Overall, it was an interesting place to be.

The bartender returned with their drinks then, and Hermione sipped her excellent martini contently. She looked up when she heard Katie say, “Oh look, Cedric just got here. I am going to say hi. Wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Hermione laughed a little as her coworker ran off to meet her boyfriend. Cedric and Katie were adorable and perfect for one another. She frowned then, wishing her relationship with her husband was like their relationship. Cedric and Katie were happy together, and they showed it. He sent her flowers sometimes while at work, and always took the time to text her. Ron on the other hand barely spoke to Hermione anymore. It was as if she didn’t even exist in his mind.

“I will have a godfather please.” A smooth voice suddenly said, breaking Hermione out of her internal musings.

She swallowed hard as she looked to her left. Thomas Slytherin was sitting directly beside her, giving her a curious look.

“Thomas Slytherin,” he said with an outstretched hand.

Hermione shook his hand carefully. “Hermione Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Slytherin.”

“Please call me Tom,” he insisted. “ I have heard you have been doing excellent work for my company since your arrival Mrs. Weasley.”

“Please call me Hermione,” she said, since he had told her to call him by his first name. “I love working for Slytherin Publishing. It is a dream come true for me honestly.”

Tom gave her a smile, and she couldn't help but think he was dreadfully attractive when he smiled.

The bartender then handed him his drink, which he sipped from before asking, “Have you had much editing experience before?”

Hermione shook her head, “No I haven’t. I helped edit the school paper sometimes when I was in college, but other than that, no I haven’t.”

He brushed the tip of his thumb over his lower lip in contemplation, “Hmm.. that is surprising. Seeing your work, I would have expected you to already have many years of experience.”

“Thank you Tom. So what brings you here tonight?” She asked a little awkwardly.

“I enjoy the atmosphere. It is good to get out of my library sometimes. I hadn’t expected to see you here, but I guess I am just a lucky man.” He replied with a small laugh that made her blush.

He seemed to notice this, because his dark blue eyes were swimming with amusement. Hermione cleared her throat a little, and took another sip of her drink. “So you spend a lot of time reading then?” She asked.

“Yes,” he replied with a nod. “Almost all of my free time is spent in my library. Who is your favorite author?”

“Oh I can’t pick just one,” she said with a laugh. “I love Dostoevsky, Shakespeare, Dickens, and Homer. There are a few others as well, but overall I would have to say Dostoevsky is my favorite author. What about you?”

He gave her an appraising look then, “I admit, we share a few of the same favorite authors. I also enjoy Dostoevsky and Shakespeare. But besides them, I enjoy Leo Tolstoy, Alexander Pushkin, and Anton Chekhov.”

“A fan of Russian literature then?” she asked with a smile. “What is your favorite Dostoevsky novel?”

“Crime and Punishment of course. The Idiot is also very good.” He replied without hesitation.

Hermione nodded, “I have to agree with you, both books are very good. What about Alexander Pushkin, Shakespeare, Chekhov, and Leo Tolstoy?”

“Now you are putting me on the spot,” he chuckled. He took a sip of his drink before saying, “My favorite work written by Pushkin is his poem Eugene Onegin. My favorite Shakespeare play is The Tempest. The best Chekhov play in my opinion is The Cherry Orchard, and my favorite novel by Tolstoy is Anna Karenina.”

“Interesting choices,” said Hermione. “What got you interested in Russian literature?”

Some of his lightheartedness seemed to disappear then, and he hesitated before saying, “The orphanage I grew up in was run by a Russian woman. She kept several books in the common room, which I read often.”

Hermione frowned then, “Oh, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No it is fine,” he insisted.

They both sat in awkward silence then for the next few minutes, but Hermione continued to glance over at him every so often. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and he was staring at his drink, seemingly deep in thought. Once again she caught herself thinking he was extraordinarily handsome in his black suit.

Suddenly he looked up and stared into her eyes. He stared for so long she started to get nervous, so she asked, “Is everything alright?”

He ignored her question then by saying, “I don’t normally do this, but would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Hermione’s jaw dropped in shock and she shook her head, “I am sorry, but no. I am married.”

“It must not be a very happy marriage,” he said with a frown. “Are you sure?”

“Wait, what do you mean it must not be a very happy marriage? You know nothing about me?” She said indignantly.

He glanced down at her hands then. “Well, a woman who was happily married wouldn’t have forgotten to wear her wedding ring.”

She instantly looked down and noticed her ring was missing from her left hand.

“Dammit. I must have forgotten to put it on after my shower this morning,” she muttered. “My husband and I are perfectly happy, I assure you.”

He studied her face for a moment before saying, “I don’t believe you. He doesn’t make you happy, I can see it in your eyes. Someone as intelligent and beautiful as you deserves to be happy Hermione. I could make that happen if you gave me the chance.”

“No, Tom, I can’t. I am sorry.” Hermione said. She could never cheat on Ron, no matter how unhappy their marriage was. She made a vow on her wedding day to be faithful, and she refused to break that vow.

He stared at her for another long moment before he nodded and stood up. He left money on the bar and handed her a card with a phone number on it. “Text me when you change your mind,” he said. “I will be waiting.”

With that he turned and left the bar completely.

Hermione’s eyes followed him out the door, and then she looked down at the card in her hand.

**Thomas Marvolo Slytherin**

**202-555-0106**

She sighed deeply and moved to put the card in her purse. She would not get involved with another man she told herself. Just then Katie came running over with an excited look on her face. “Hermione, that was Thomas Slytherin! What did he want? Did I see him give you his number?”

“Yes, we talked for a little while, and then he asked me out on a date. I told him I was married and wouldn’t cheat on my husband.” Hermione said honestly.

“Well why not?” Katie asked, and when Hermione sent her a glare she added, “Listen Hermione, you and I haven’t known each other very long, but it is kind of obvious you don’t love your husband. You never talk about him, and when you do, you never have anything good to say about him. From what you have told me, he doesn’t even acknowledge you exist. You should do what makes you happy, you deserve more than what he is giving you.”

Hermione shook her head vehemently. “I can’t Katie. I can’t cheat on him, he was my best friend for so long.”

“Was. You said was. Which means he isn’t your best friend anymore.” Katie pointed out.

She paused for a moment, realizing that was true. The relationship she used to have with Ron was long gone. Then scolded herself for even thinking about that and shook her head. “No, I can’t. I won’t.”

Katie sighed deeply, “Alright, then at least come have fun with us. We have a table outside.”

Hermione nodded and went to join her coworkers outside, pushing all thoughts of Thomas Slytherin from her mind.


	3. Dishonorable

**21st June 2017, Castagna**

 

“Ron are you ready to go?” Hermione yelled towards their shared bedroom where he was getting ready. 

“Yeah just a minute.” He said.

She glanced down at her watch then. “We are going to be late for our reservation.” 

Ron walked out of the bedroom then wearing awkward fitting black dress pants, and a yellow button up shirt. “You need to relax Hermione, I’m coming.” 

Hermione nearly cringed seeing his oversized dress shirt. After being surrounded by the well-dressed Slytherin employees for about a month, her expectations for clothing had increased drastically. Her own dress was much more stylish, with its dark green silk hanging elegantly off of her body. 

It was their anniversary today, and they had made reservations for a high-class restaurant called Castagna. Hermione couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her lips as Ron walked past her and out the door of their apartment. He had wished are a happy anniversary this morning when they woke up, but that was the extent of the affection he had shown her today. 

Together they made their way down to their car, and drove to the restaurant. The ride was silent, and somewhat awkward. Neither of the attempted to make a conversation. 

After driving for a long while, they finally reached the restaurant, and went inside. They were seated instantly, and they each ordered glasses of red wine and their meals. 

Hermione took a sip of her wine and asked, “How has work been going? I heard from Ginny that you and Harry have both been rather busy lately.”

“Yeah, we are investigating a possibly drug ring north of the city. It has been busy.” He said in a bored tone. 

She toyed with her wine glass a little. “Oh that must be interesting?” 

Hermione couldn’t help but cringe as Ron took a large, ungraceful gulp of his wine before saying, “Yeah it is pretty interesting I guess.” 

Hermione sighed a little, and looked down at the white tablecloth. She had no idea what to do to make him talk to her anymore. It was if they were strangers to one another. 

Suddenly she felt eyes on her, and looked up. She scanned the restaurant for a few seconds before finally spotting the source of her strange feeling. Thomas Slytherin was sitting in the far corner of the room with two other gentlemen. All three of them were dressed in tailored white dress shirts, and black dress pants. She couldn’t help but notice the way the top buttons of Tom’s shirt were undone, exposing his chest a little, or the way he was smirking at her. That handsome smirk made her blush instantly. 

Tom then glanced over to Ron, and back to Hermione with a raised eyebrow as if to say ‘This is what I have to compete with?’ 

Hermione looked away from him then and took a large drink of wine. She did not need Thomas Slytherin judging her relationship with her husband. It was none of his business anyways.  

Their meals arrived a few minutes later, and they ate in relative silence, only making a comment here and there about how good the food was. Hermione continued to glance over at Tom the whole while. He was staring at her, like he so often did when they were in the same room. He stared at her even as he held a conversation with the other people at his table, his eyes never leaving hers. 

His heated gaze made her want to look away, but she couldn’t. His dark blue eyes were like magnets which made it impossible to look away. 

“Oh hey, look. There are my friends from Gryffindor publishing,” said Ron suddenly. “Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. I met them when I responded to a call there a few months ago. I am going to go say hello.” 

Hermione looked over to the group of three who were sitting several tables away from them, and before she could even say a word, Ron was gone. She watched as he sat down in the empty seat and immediately began an animated conversation with the group. 

She nearly gasped when she watched Ron lean over and whisper something in Lavender’s ear with a bright smile, causing the woman to blush fiercely. Hermione had to fight to keep the tears from spilling after seeing this. It was their anniversary, and Ron was off whispering into another woman’s ear? 

“The course of true love never did run smooth.” 

Hermione turned to see Tom had left his table, and taken a seat in Ron’s place. She smiled weakly and asked, “How is it that we always run into each other?”

Tom shrugged, “I eat here every Wednesday evening with friends of mine.” 

He then looked over to where Ron was sitting with his friends and glared a little. “Is it safe to assume the two of you are eating here for some special occasion?”

“It is our anniversary,” she said. “We decided to go somewhere nice tonight.” 

Tom glared so fiercely at Ron then that Hermione thought he was trying to make him spontaneously combust. 

“It is your anniversary, and he decided to leave you and speak with his friends?” he asked in a dangerous tone. 

Hermione’s eyes burned a little then, so she looked down at her hands to hide her expression. She looked up again when Tom reached across the table to take one of her hands in his own. He turned her hand over, and brushed his thumb over the inside of her wrist gently. 

Tom stared at their hands for a long while before saying, “Hermione, he doesn’t deserve you, and I am sorry he treats you this way. I would very much like it if you would join my friends and I for the remainder of your dinner. I promise we will make much better company.” 

“Tom…” she began.

“No Hermione, “ Tom said, effectively cutting her off. “He is over there right now flirting with another woman on your anniversary. His behavior is completely unacceptable. Please, join us? I want to make sure you leave here with a smile on your face.” 

Hermione swallowed hard, and stared into Tom’s dark blue eyes for a long moment before nodding. He sent her a happy smile, and stood from the table. He didn’t release her hand as he led her over to his table in the corner of the restaurant. 

As they reached the table, the two other men stood from their seats and smiled, “I see you have brought back a friend Tom, mind introducing us?” 

“Gentlemen, this is a friend of mine, Hermione Weasley,” he said in his smooth voice.Tom then gestured to the dark haired man to his right and said, “Hermione, this is a good friend of mine, Cygnus Black, and this man here is my brother, Felix Slytherin.” 

Hermione noticed that Felix did look rather like Tom, except for his boyish bright green eyes and light brown hair. “It is wonderful to meet you both,” she said as she shook each man’s hand. 

“It is wonderful to meet you as well Mrs. Weasley,” said Felix. 

Tom then pulled out her chair for her, and they all sat down together. Hermione couldn’t help but compare Tom’s manners to Ron’s in that moment. Ron had never once pulled out her chair for her on any of their dates. 

Felix took a sip of his drink before asking with a smile, “Now how did a beautiful lady like yourself become friends with a monotonous man like my brother?” 

Tom sent Felix a little glare, but Hermione just laughed a little. “He is my boss actually. I am an editor for Slytherin Publishing.” 

“Oh that explains it then,” Felix said with a laugh, “You bury your face in books all day just like he does.” 

Tom rolled his eyes then, “Books are a wonderful pass time Felix, perhaps you should try it sometime. You might actually learn something and fill that empty skull of yours.” 

“Oh, you wound me brother.” Felix said while clutching his chest dramatically. 

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh a little at their brotherly antics. 

“So Mrs. Weasley, what brings you here this evening?” asked Cygnus. 

Tom’s eyes immediately filled with anger. “She was here to celebrate her anniversary with her husband, but he decided he would rather spend time with his friends instead of his wife. That is why I asked her to join us. I could not allow her to spend her evening alone.”

“Well of course not,” huffed Cygnus. “Don’t worry dear, we are much more fun than your dishonorable husband.” 

“I believe it,” replied Hermione with a sigh. “So you meet here every Wednesday night Tom said?”

Felix nodded, “Yes. We each have our own businesses to run, which means we are very busy. If we do not set a day where we meet regularly, then we never see one another.” 

“Oh so you each own your own companies then?” she asked.

“Yes,” said Cygnus. “My company specializes in buying and selling upscale real estate across the country, and Felix’s owns a tech company.” 

“Oh how impressive. I feel rather out of place now I admit.” Hermione said with a blush.

Tom shook his head and leaned back in his seat casually, “Nonsense. You are perfectly welcome here with us.” 

“Thank you very much,” Hermione said directly to Tom. “I really mean that.”  

He gave her a rather weighty look then and nodded in understanding. 

“So Mrs. Weasley, tell us more about yourself,” said Cygnus. “What are your hobbies? What are you passionate about?” 

“Oh I don’t know where to begin,” she said, “I love traveling when I get the opportunity. I love to sketch, read, and write.” 

Tom raised an eyebrow, “You write?”

Hermione blushed a little then. “Yes. I keep a journal, and I am currently writing a novel in my free time.” 

“Will you allow me to read the novel when you have finished?” He asked. 

Her eyes widened a little. “I, I don’t know. I am not nearly finished, and it’s not that good anyways.” 

Tom chuckled then, a delicious sound coming from his lips. “I highly doubt that Hermione. I would very much like to read it when it is finished if you would allow me to.” 

Hermione stared at him for a long moment before nodding. “Alright, I will show you when it is finished.”

“Excellent,” He said with a charming smile. “I look forward to it.” 

“Excuse me.”

All four of them turned to see Ron standing beside the table. His face was red with anger as he asked, “Hermione, what are you doing over here, and who are these guys?”

Tom stood from the table then with a dangerous look on his face. He was tall, much taller than Ron, Hermione realized. He towered over Ron as he stood next to him, 

Tom held out his hand to Ron, “My name is Thomas Slytherin, and I am the CEO of Slytherin Publishing and founder of Slytherin Enterprises. I am a friend of Hermione’s.” 

Ron shook his hand with a look of confusion on his face. “That doesn’t explain why she is sitting over here and not with me?”

Tom chuckled darkly. “You see Mr. Weasley, I asked her to join us after you left her sitting all alone in order to speak with your friends, and flirt with another woman. I could not in good conscience leave her all alone, I am sure you understand.” 

Ron looked a little fearful then, and embarrassed. “Let’s go Hermione.” He said, looking down at her.

Hermione hesitated then. She wasn’t sure she wanted to spend the rest of her evening in his company. She was angry, and embarrassed by his behavior. She also knew that once they left the restaurant Ron would be furious, and she didn’t want to deal with that tonight.

She was about to say she didn’t want to go with Ron, but thankfully Tom spoke for her. “Mr. Weasley, Hermione is perfectly fine here with us. I can assure you, I will make sure she gets home safely tonight. Unless of course, Hermione has any objection to staying?”

“No,” she said instantly. “I would very much like to stay.” 

“There you have it Mr. Weasley. She is staying.” Tom said with a glare, daring Ron to protest. 

Ron’s face was bright red with anger, and he sent Hermione a glare before stalking off towards the exit. 

A piece of Hermione grieved as she watched him leave. Somehow, she knew things would never be the same from here on out. He would probably hate her now, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. He had been treating her terribly for too long now. She was a strong woman who deserved better than what he had been giving her. But still… she had loved him, and a part of her grieved for that relationship she missed so very badly. 

“Hermione?”

She looked up to see Tom staring at her. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Hermione lied. 

He seemed to know she was lying, because he pulled out his wallet and put a few hundred dollars on the table. He turned to Felix and Cygnus and said, “Gentlemen, I hope you don’t mind if I cut dinner short tonight.”

“Of course not,” said Felix. “I hope you both have a good evening.” 

“Thank you.” Murmured Tom. He held out his hand to Hermione and said, “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

She nodded and took it gently. He silently led her from the restaurant, and out to his brand new dark blue, matte colored BMW. Her jaw dropped a little seeing his car. Never would she be able to afford a car as nice as this one. 

Tom, once again being the gentleman, opened the passenger side door for her and closed it once she was seated comfortably in the black leather seat. 

“Where are we going?” She asked once he had sat down on the drivers side. 

He sent her a questioning look and suggested, “I thought perhaps we could just drive and talk for awhile. Then I will take you home.” 

Despite the part of her saying she barely knew Thomas Slytherin, and she shouldn’t be in a car with him, she found herself nodding in agreement. She felt oddly safe with him, like he would protect her if anything were to happen. 

“Why did you do that? Why did you stand up for me when you barely know me?” Hermione asked self-consciously. 

He was silent for a long while before he said quietly, “I am going to be completely honest with you Hermione, I want you for myself. I want to be the one who takes you out to dinner. I want to be the one who drinks wine with you, and makes you laugh. I want to watch you as you read and write. I want to be the one who sees you everyday, and I want to be able to call you mine.”

Tom glanced over at her then, probably seeing the way her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He reached over, and brushed one away with his thumb as it tumbled down her cheek. 

“You barely know me.” She whispered. 

He nodded then. “You are right. I don’t know everything about you yet, but I want to. You are incredibly beautiful, and from that very first day I saw you in the coffee shop I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Do you remember what I said that night in the bar, about not usually doing this type of thing?” 

Hermione nodded in confusion. 

“Well that was true. I am not usually one to date, or commit to relationships. Normally I will go for a one night stand and that is it. But strangely enough, I find myself wanting to try a real relationship with you.” He said. 

“Tom I can’t,” she said honestly. “I made promises to Ron the day I married him, and I cannot break those promises, no matter how difficult our relationship is right now.” 

“I know,” he said sadly. “I already asked you once, and so I will not ask you again. You will come to me when you are ready, I know you will. Just know that if you decide to come to me, I will take care of you, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy.” 

Somehow, Hermione knew that was true, and part of her grieved for the fact that she would never be able to give this man a chance. 

He sent her a small smile and said, “Come on, I’ll take you home.” 

Hermione nodded, and told him where to go. They were both relatively silent for the remainder of the ride, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence either. She felt comfortable with him oddly enough, as if they had known each other for many years. 

Finally he pulled up to her apartment, and turned off the car. “Remember you have my number if you need anything,” he said gently. 

“Thank you.” Hermione said before getting out of the car. She sent him a small smile before turning around and walking to her door. She heard him drive away just as she shut the door behind her. 

Ron was there in the hallway with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He looked furious as he swirled the liquid around in his glass. “What the hell was that about Hermione? Am I not your husband?”

“Are you?” she asked, suddenly furious with him. “Are you my husband? Because it sure doesn’t seem like it! All you do is sit there and play video games all day. You never speak to me anymore, and you act like you couldn’t care less about me, so are you my husband?”

A look of guilt came across his face then and he whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

“I will believe that when I see it,” scoffed Hermione. 

She moved to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her for a moment, before pulling away and saying, “I am sorry Hermione. I haven’t been a proper husband, and that is going to change, I promise.” 

“I will believe that when I see it.” She said again. 

Hermione stepped back from him with a sorrowful expression on her face and walked into their bedroom. She shut the door behind her, and leaned against it with a sigh. She wasn’t going to allow herself to get her hopes up she told herself. Ron had said similar things before, and he never managed to uphold his promises for very long. 

Hermione thought back to Tom, and began comparing the two men in her mind. Tom had proven himself to be far more of a gentleman than Ron ever had before. He had stuck up for her, and protected her honor when Ron embarrassed her. He had brushed his thumb across the inside of her wrist, and had brushed the tears away from her face when she cried. He was handsome, and intelligent, while Ron could be rather dull at times. 

Hermione pulled out her cell phone then, and the card Tom had given her at the bar a week earlier. She typed the number into her phone, and sent a simple text message, only to express her gratitude she told herself. 

**_Thank you Tom, for everything you did tonight. Goodnight._ **

It wasn’t long before she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. 

**_You are welcome Hermione, you looked very beautiful tonight. Read some Dostoevsky for me. Goodnight._ **

She smiled a little at his message, and slipped her phone back into her purse before getting ready for bed.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave respectful comments!


	4. The Tempest

**27th June 2017, Slytherin Publishing**

 

“Hermione, it looks like someone sent you flowers.” said Katie as Hermione stepped into their shared office.

Sure enough, as she looked towards her desk she noticed an emerald green vase filled with a stunning bouquet of white roses and lilies.  Without even reading the note that had been sent with the flowers, Hermione knew Tom had sent them. She had noticed since she first started working for Slytherin Publishing Tom’s tendency to gravitate towards darker colors, like greens, blues, and blacks. Even Slytherin Publishing’s emblem was an emerald green and silver snake. If the flowers had been sent by Ron, he would have chosen a red, or yellow vase instead of green.

Hermione walked over to her desk, slightly hesitant to see what the note read. As she pulled the white embroidered paper from the boquete, Katie asked,

“Who are they from?”

“Oh, Ron sent them,” Hermione lied.

Katie sent her a disbelieving look and scoffed, “Hermione, you are a terrible liar.”

She just sent Katie an apologetic look and opened the note. Hermione couldn’t help the little smile that appeared on her face when she read what was inside,

 

**_Hear my soul speak._ **

**_The very instant that I saw you did_ **

**_My heart fly to your service, there resides_ **

**_To make me slave to it, and for your sake_ **

**_Am I this patient log-man._ **

**_-William Shakespeare, “The Tempest: Act 3, Scene 1”_**

 

“Can I read the note?” asked Katie.

Hermione just sighed in defeat and handed it to her across the desk.

“Wow,” breathed Katie. “He is persistent isn’t he?”

Hermione nodded and took back the note. “Sadly, yes he is.”

Her coworker just shook her head in confusion. “Why ‘sadly’? He is possibly the most eligible bachelor in all of Oregon, and he is interested in you.”

“I am married,” said Hermione in a frustrated tone. “I don’t understand why you find that so hard to understand. He is also my boss, which would be very inappropriate. You wouldn’t go and cheat on Cedric or break up with him for your boss, would you?”

“No I wouldn’t, because Cedric makes me happy, unlike your husband. Also, it's not like he is threatening to fire you if you don't sleep with him. He is being a complete gentleman about all of this. He genuinely seems to care about you.” replied Katie.

Hermione just huffed a little, and took out her cellphone. She pulled up Tom’s name and wrote,

**_Thank you very much for the flowers Tom, but you shouldn’t send them to me at work like this. People are going to start talking. Let’s also not forget that I am married._ **

A few seconds later Tom’s response appeared,

**_People are already talking. It isn’t hard to notice that I have taken interest in you. Are you asking me to stop?_ **

Hermione paused then, unable to come up with a good answer to that. She knew she should tell him yes, that she wanted him to stop, but a much larger part of her didn’t want that. Before she could type a response another text appeared,

**_Judging by your lack of a response, I am going to assume you don’t want me to stop. I am a patient and persistent man Hermione. I want you as my own, and I always get what I want._ **

For some unknown reason, his text sent a strange thrill through her, and she couldn’t help but ask,

**_Why me?_ **

**_Isn’t it obvious? You are incredibly beautiful, and intelligent. Never before has someone captured my attention like you have. I could go on all day talking about the things I enjoy about you, but I would much prefer to have that conversation in person when you are ready. Now, I have to go. I have meetings to attend, but first I would like to invite you to my estate for the Fourth of July. I host a formal party for all of my employees and coworkers. The formal invitations were sent out this morning, but I wanted to tell you myself, and I didn’t know when I would next see you. Will you come? You may bring your husband if you wish._ **

Hermione thought about it for a moment, before agreeing,

**_Yes, I will be there._ **

**_Good. I will speak to you then._ **

 

* * *

 

**4th July 2017, Northwood Estate**

 

“Fucking hell Hermione, he lives here?”

Hermione nodded slowly to Ron as she took in the mansion before her. She had expected Tom’s home to be expansive, but this was beyond anything she had imagined.

They had driven far out into the portland countryside to reach their destination, and now they were standing outside a massive, mountain lodge style mansion. Hermione noticed how the estate was completely surrounded by forest, which gave the home a peaceful, and secluded atmosphere. It was obvious to her then that Tom enjoyed his solitude, and she couldn’t blame him if she were being honest with herself. Often times she would retreat into a library, or into the forest to escape the drudgery of daily life. Sometimes solitude was necessary to truly relax, and find oneself.

Ron turned towards he then and asked, “How in the hell can he afford something like this?”

Hermione shrugged. “He is the CEO of Slytherin Publishing,” she said. “He also owns several more companies. He is a billionaire, Ron. I am sure he owns more homes besides this one.”

Ron just mumbled a few more swear words under his breath, and began following the well-dressed crowd of people. Instead of walking inside the house, they followed a stone path that twisted through the forest and came out behind the mansion.

Once again, Hermione found herself in awe of the large stone courtyard before her. It was filled with elegant wooden seating, and stone tables. At the very center of it all was a large outdoor pool which contained a waterfall and swim up bar.

No one was swimming tonight because of the formality of the event, but they were wandering around, speaking to one another, drinking champagne, and dancing.  

“Hello Hermione.”

Hermione turned to her left to see Tom standing there beside her. He was devastatingly handsome dressed in his all black tuxedo, and she couldn’t help the way her jaw dropped ever so slightly. He was like a greek god come to life, and she didn’t know how on earth she was suppose to resist him.

She cleared her throat a little, and managed to say, “Hello Tom, thank you for the invitation.”

His eyes subtlety scanned her body, and she hoped the dress she had chosen to wear tonight was acceptable for the event. It was a dark blue, column shaped gown that hugged her curves and hung elegantly off of her shoulders.   

He took her hand in his then, and briefly brushed his lips over her knuckles. “You look beautiful tonight Hermione.” He murmured.

Tom then held out his hand to Ron and gave him a charming smile. “I’m glad you could make it Mr. Weasley. What do you think of Northwood Estate?”

Hermione’s husband shook Tom’s hand and shook his head in disbelief. “It is fucking huge, that's what I think.”

Hermione cringed hearing Ron’s crass language, but Tom just laughed. “Yes it is,” he said. “I own four more like it. One is in India, while the others are located in France, Italy, and Russia.”

“Christ, how rich are you?” Ron asked

“Rich enough I suppose.” He said with a chuckle. Tom then gestured to a group of people standing near the bar and asked, “Mr. Weasley, aren't those your friends over there from Gryffindor Publishing?”

Ron looked over to the group Tom had mentioned and nodded, “Yeah that's them.”

He then sent Hermione a smile and said,

“I'm going to go say hi Hermione. I won't be long”

Ron took off without waiting for a response, leaving Hermione and Tom alone. She looked to Tom with a raised eyebrow and asked,

“You invited people from Gryffindor? I thought Slytherin and Gryffindor were rivals?”

“We are rivals,” he said with a nod. “But I figured I could make an exception for tonight.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes then. “Did you invite Ron’s friends just so he would go speak with them?”

The smirk on Tom’s face was all the confirmation she needed, but she listened as he explained,

“I wanted the chance to speak with you alone. I told you I wanted to know you Hermione, and I meant it.”

“If you wanted to speak to me alone, then why did you tell me I could bring him with?” She asked.

Tom shrugged a little. “I thought you would be more likely to accept my invitation if I told you he could come.”

Hermione just huffed in response, which made Tom laugh.

“I meant it you know,” Tom began. “You look extraordinarily beautiful tonight Hermione.”

Hermione couldn’t help the way she blushed at his compliment. “You… you look very handsome as well Tom.”

He flashed her a bright smile before holding out his arm to her. “I would very much like it if you would come inside with me. There is something I would like to show you.”

Hermione shifted nervously before nodding and taking his arm. She then spent the entire walk towards the house scolding herself. She scolded herself for admiring how handsome he was, for feeling the firm muscle of his arm underneath her hand, and for noticing his delicious scent of sandalwood and books. But more than anything else, she scolded herself for agreeing to go into the house with him.  

Once they reached the house, Tom held the door open for her, and followed her inside. The interior was quiet compared to the lively party going on outside, and Hermione looked around curiously. They had walked into a warm looking living room, decorated with dark brown leather couches, and comfortable looking arm chairs.

“What is it you want me to see?” She asked.

Tom laced his fingers with hers and smirked. “You will see soon enough.”

He pulled her along through the large, open mansion until they reached a large set of wooden doors. He released her hand then and pushed them both open, revealing the massive library within.

Hermione stepped inside with a dropped jaw. This was one of the biggest home libraries she had ever seen. There must have books on nearly every subject within, and she found herself wishing she never had to leave.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “I can see why you spend most of your time here.”

Tom smiled and nodded, “Yes, this is one of my favorite places to be.”

Hermione walked slowly around the room, brushing her fingertips over the book covers as she went.

“Tom… what is this? What is going on between us?” She asked.

She turned around to see that Tom was standing close behind her. “I told you what I want Hermione. The rest is up to you.”

Tom stepped slowly towards her then, and it wasn’t long until he was close enough that she could feel his body heat radiating from him. Hermione stepped back until she was leaning against the bookshelves, and breathed in his heavenly scent, unable to help herself.

She nearly whimpered when he placed his hands gently on her cheeks. His hands felt wonderful on her, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with the sensation.

He bent down until their faces were inches apart and whispered, “Unless you have any objections, I am going to kiss you now.”

Hermione didn’t say anything. She was far to overwhelmed by his presence to give him any type of answer at that point.

When she didn’t reject him, Tom lowered his mouth to hers slowly, as if half expecting her to push him away.

She didn’t, and when his lips touched hers a small moan escaped her. His lips were soft, and warm against hers, and his breath was delicious as it brushed against her skin. His kiss was like a fire that blazed straight through her, leaving her weak in the knees. Hermione moved her hands to his chest for support, relishing in the feel of firm muscle under her palms.

Tom grunted a little then, and kissed her with more force. He brushed his tongue against her lips and nibbled lightly with his teeth, urging her to give him access. Hermione parted her lips, urging him on. Tom, for his part didn’t hesitate to push forward, and pushed his body flush against hers as he pressed his tongue gently into her mouth.

His expert movements were enough to make her legs give out completely, and the arm he moved to wrap around her waist was all that was keeping her standing.

It was exquisite; It was divine, and she never wanted it to end.

She wanted this.

She wanted him.

He was strong, and intelligent. He was incredibly handsome, and he carried himself with a confidence that she had never before seen in another man. It was all dreadfully alluring, and she didn’t have it in herself to reject him at the moment.

Tom suddenly pulled his mouth from hers, causing her to whimper at the abject feel of loss. He kept his face only a few inches away from hers and whispered desperately, “Say you will go on a date with me. Please. I need to know you.”

Hermione found herself nodding, despite the part of her that was telling her this was all wrong.

She knew she shouldn't be here with him, in his arms, agreeing to see him again, but she couldn't help it. She felt safe, and comfortable with him. His touch sent fire through her veins, and his mind was strong enough to rival her own.

She felt more content and happy with him now than she had felt with Ron at all in the last two years.

“What… about my husband? He can't know…” She said.

“He won't,” said Tom resolutely. “I will make sure he doesn't know. I just need to know you. You are like a trap that has ensnared me Hermione, and I won't be satisfied until I know everything there is to know about you.”

Hermione just nodded, still panting for breath from the powerful kiss. Tom held her for another minute, before stepping back and releasing her.

“We should go back out there,” he said. “We have already been gone for awhile.

Hermione nodded, but found herself stepping towards him, and leaning upward to kiss him again. He surrendered instantly.

It was another several minutes before they made their way back outside, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what on earth she had gotten herself into with Thomas Slytherin.


	5. What do you love?

**7th July 2017, Slytherin Publishing**

 

Hermione looked down at her phone when she heard it vibrate on her desk. She opened it to see a message from Tom.

**_My place tonight after work. I want to cook you dinner._ **

She smiled a little and decided to tease him.

**_I didn’t know you could cook?_ **

**_Normally I don’t, I have staff to do the cooking and cleaning for me. But I decided to make an exception for you tonight._ **

**_What time should I be there?_ **

**_4:30 should be fine._ **

Hermione hesitated for a second before asking,

**_What do I tell Ron?_ **

**_Tell him you have to work late on a new manuscript._ **

A wave of guilt struck her then, which had become common over the past week. She wanted Tom, but she knew she shouldn’t want him. She shouldn’t be agreeing to see him at all, but he treated her better than Ron ever had.

The idea of divorcing Ron had entered her mind that night after leaving the Fourth of July party. It would be the right thing to do, but Ron had been her best friend at one point. He had supported her, and made her laugh during the hardest periods of her life.

Ron hadn’t been that person for several years now, but she found herself still selfishly clinging to what they had once been. Besides that, she loved the Weasley family. Molly and Arthur had welcomed her into the family with open arms, and had acted like her second parents while she was in high school with Harry and Ron. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George had always acted like her older brothers, and protected her against bullies in school.

Harry and Ginny were another problem. They would surely refuse to speak to her again if she asked Ron for a divorce, and she didn’t know if she could handle losing them.

Hermione looked down at her phone then, and spent the next 15 minutes debating whether or not she should tell Tom she couldn’t see him again. If she couldn’t bring herself to leave Ron, then she shouldn’t see Tom.

However, in the end she pulled up Ron’s name on her phone and typed,

**_I have to work late tonight on a new project. I don’t know when I will be home._ **

A text with Ron appeared a moment later,

**_That is fine. I’m going out with Dean, Seamus, and Lavender anyways._ **

Hermione frowned a little seeing that message, wondering why he was spending so much time with them all of the sudden. But then she decided it didn’t matter what Ron did if she was going to see Tom.

 

* * *

 

Hermione stepped up to the front door of Northwood Estate feeling slightly apprehensive. The entire drive here she had considered just turning around and calling it off, but in the end she decided this was what she wanted.

She pressed the button for the doorbell and waited.

The door was opened a moment later by a man she did not recognize. He was an older gentleman, who looked to be about 60 years old with white hair and a cleanly shaven face. He was about average height, and was dressed in black trousers and a white dress shirt.

His light blue eyes were kind as he smiled and said, “Welcome to Northwood Estate Mrs. Weasley. My name is William Bennett, and I help take care of Mr. Slytherins home, among other things. Please follow me this way, he is waiting for you.”

Hermione sent him a smile and followed him through one of the estates long hallways. They walked until they reached a small stone archway. Mr. Bennett gestured towards it and said, “He is in there Mrs. Weasley.”

“Thank you.” She murmured before stepping inside.

She was greeted by the sight of a large, open kitchen complete with granite countertops, stone pillars, wooden cabinets, and modern stainless steel appliances. It was a comfortable space, just like the rest of Tom’s estate, and Hermione felt right at home there.

Hermione smiled when she saw Tom standing with his back to her near the sink. He was wearing a form fitting black trousers and a green dress shirt. Hermione couldn’t help but notice the way his muscles rippled under his shirt when he moved.

She walked further into the kitchen and said, “Hello Tom.”

He spun around then and smiled. “Hello Hermione.”

His eyes ran up and down her form, and she hoped she looked okay in the knee length black dress she had chosen to wear. He seemed to know what she was thinking, because he approached her and placed both hands on her waist. “You look beautiful,” he said before lowering his mouth to hers for a chaste kiss.

Tom stepped away from her then, and pulled out a stool for her near the center island.

“Please sit,” he said. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

She did, and she watched him as he pulled out two wine glasses, and a bottle of white wine that had been chilling on the counter in a bowl of ice. He poured each of them a glass and handed one to her with a slight smirk on his face.

Hermione narrowed her eyes a little. “You look very pleased with yourself.” she noted.

His smirk grew and he nodded. “You are sitting in my kitchen. Of course I am pleased with myself.”

Hermione just shook her head a little and took a sip of the delicious wine Tom had given her. He placed something inside of the oven before walking around the island and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He brushed his lips lightly across the side of her neck and murmured,

“I hope you do not mind, but I have many questions I wish to ask you tonight.”

She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her skin. “Why do you want to ask a lot of questions?”

“I told you before,” he whispered. “I want to know everything about you. You fascinate me.”

“And why do I fascinate you?” she asked breathlessly.

He hummed and pressed his lips against the skin just underneath her ear.

“You are beautiful, intelligent, and confident. You are not like other women I have met. Most women I have met have been rather empty headed, and have practically thrown themselves at my feet because of my money and status. You on the other hand, don’t seem to care about the money. I have a feeling you would still be interested even if I didn’t own several companies. You also challenge me like no one else has before. During meetings, you often share brilliant ideas that I hadn’t even considered, and you aren’t afraid to challenge my own ideas. I admire that.”

Hermione felt herself blush at his admission, and found herself unable to come up with a good response. Eventually she managed to choke out, “You said you had questions for me?”

“Yes,” he said with a slight chuckle. “What do you love?”

Tom pulled away then and walked back around the island before taking a sip of his wine.

“What do I love?” she asked.

“Yes,” Tom said. “List everything.”

Hermione swirled her glass a little before beginning,

“I love old books, and fresh coffee. I love the smell of pine trees, and sandalwood. I love listening to the sound of thunder while I am laying in bed late at night. I love that feeling you get when you travel somewhere new, that sort of excitement, and sense of freedom that fills you. I love the sounds of ocean waves crashing against the shore, and I love curling up in front of a warm fireplace on a rainy day with a good book.”

She gave him a rather self conscious smile then, but he was staring at her intensely, and seemed to be hanging onto her every word.

“What do you love Tom?” She asked quietly.

“I love many things,” he said. “I love losing myself for hours on end in my library. I love overcoming obstacles, and feeling challenged. I love the thrill of a good debate. I love silence, and solitude. I love walking for miles through the forest surrounding this estate. I love classical music, and beautiful art. I love a good glass of whiskey, and I love watching the stars on a clear night.”

Hermione found herself completely captivated by his smooth voice. She decided in that moment she could listen to his voice for the rest of her life and be completely happy.

“What do you hate?” He asked.

“Close mindedness and ignorance,” she answered without hesitation. “And you?”

“When someone tries to control me,” he replied, “and rap music.”

Hermione laughed a little at the last one and nodded, “Yes I can agree to that.”

Tom smiled, and turned towards the oven. As he pulled out the food within he asked,

“When were you most happy?”

Hermione was silent for a long while, trying to come up with a good answer. She watched Tom place pieces of baked salmon and asparagus on plates, and pick them both up.

“Grab my glass of wine will you? Then follow me.” He said.

Hermione did as he said and rolled her eyes a little at his commanding tone. She had noticed during the last few company meetings Tom’s commanding nature. She supposed it went hand in hand with his confident personality.

They walked a short way down a hallway before coming to a dining room. The table was rather large, but Tom set Hermione’s plate down in the place directly across from where he set his to lessen the distance between them. Hermione set their glasses of wine down on the table, and smiled as Tom pulled out her chair for her.

“You never answered my last question.” He said as she sat down.

“I was thinking.” she replied.

She took another sip of her wine, and waited for Tom to sit across from her before she said,

“I would have to say I was most happy when discovered how enjoyable writing could be. I could spend hours upon hours coming up with stories in my head and then putting them down on paper. When were you most happy?”

Tom stared at her with his dark blue eyes for a long while. He picked up his silverware and took a bite of his salmon before he gave her an answer.

“The happiest moment of my life was when my grandfather, Salazar Slytherin found my brother and I in the orphanage, and took us home with him.”

“How old were you?” Hermione asked after taking a bite of the delicious food.

“I was 14,” Tom said. “Felix was 10. When were you least happy?”

Hermione swallowed hard. “When my parents decided to get divorced. And you?”

She thought she saw his eyes harden a little, so she quickly amended, “If you don’t want to answer that you don’t have to.”

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I’ll tell you. The worst day of my life was when I was 6, the day my parents died.”

Part of her wanted to ask what happened to them, but another part of her knew that was much too serious a question for their first date. They had been sharing rather detailed information since she had first arrived, but there were some questions that weren’t meant to be asked. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

Instead she whispered,

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” He replied with a smile. “If things hadn’t happened the way they did, I wouldn’t be where I am today.”

She returned his smile, and they both ate in content silence for the next several minutes.

“You own Slytherin Publishing,” she noted. “But you have also said you own several other businesses. What businesses are those?”

An excited glint entered his eye as he explained,

“I own about 20 percent of my brothers tech company. I own several vineyards and wineries around the world, and I own a portion of a sailing yacht company.”

Hermione’s eyes widened drastically. “That is incredible. How did you get started?”

Tom took another drink of his wine and said,

“My grandfather was a rather wealthy man. He gave me a loan to start up the publishing company. Once the publishing company took off, I paid him back and moved on to other businesses.”

“He sounds like a good man.” She said.

Tom nodded, “He is. Perhaps someday, when you are completely mine I will take you to meet him.”

“Who said I will ever be completely yours?” Hermione asked with a huff.

“You will be,” He replied with a smirk. “I told you I wanted you, and I always get what I want Hermione.”

“I can’t leave Ron.” She whispered.

Tom raised an eyebrow. “And why not?”

Tears burned in her eyes as she contemplated the idea. Tom seemed to notice this, because he stood from his chair and walked around the table towards her.

“Alright, enough of that conversation for tonight. Come with me.”

Hermione took the hand he had held out to her and followed him down the same hallway that she knew led to the library. Tom pushed open the doors, and pulled her over to one of the brown leather chairs near the fireplace. He sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap, causing her to laugh a little.

“I love hearing you laugh,” he admitted. “It is a beautiful sound.”

Hermione sat sideways so that she was facing him part way, and looked into his alluring blue eyes. She stared at him for a long moment, appreciating his aristocratic bone structure, and scruff on his jaw. She wondered what his scruff would feel like, so she reached out and delicately cupped his jaw in her hand. It was scratchy and rough in her palm, but she liked the feel of it against her skin. She especially liked the way he leaned into her touch and sighed contently.

“Why do I feel so comfortable with you,” Tom asked helplessly. “Why do I feel as if I have known you for my entire life? Why do I want you so badly?”

Hermione just shook her head. “I don’t know, but I feel the same way.”

He smiled happily hearing her admission, and leaned forward to kiss her. He did so gently, but pulled away after several brief brushes of his lips against hers.

As he pulled away, he tightened his hold on her, and she leaned willingly into his embrace. Then she noticed a book sitting out on the table next to her and picked it up. She smiled when she saw the title.

“Eugene Onegin. You said this was one of your favorite works by Alexander Pushkin.”

“Yes it is,” he said. “It is a terribly tragic story. Have you read it?”

Hermione shook her head. “No I haven’t. Will you read to me? I enjoy the sound of your voice.”

Tom kissed the top of her head lightly and took the book from her hand. His voice was smooth and deep as he began to read,

**_“But summer in our North is merely_ **

**_A Southern winter’s counterfeit,_ **

**_It’s glimpsed and gone: we know this, clearly,_ **

**_Although we won’t acknowledge it._ **

**_The sky already breathed with autumn._ **

**_The sun already shone more seldom._ **

**_The day was getting shorter now,_ **

**_And with a melancholy sough_ **

**_The forest lost its secret awning._ **

**_Mist settled on the fields, the peace_ **

**_Was broken by the screech of geese_ **

**_Migrating south: already dawning…”_ **

Hermione relaxed as he read to her. The sound of his voice, mixed with the beautiful poem soothed her anxiousness, and she found herself leaning even further into his arms.

She lost herself in the story, and found herself thinking back to his question. She didn’t know why they felt so comfortable together, or why they wanted each other so badly. All she knew was that this man made her happy.


	6. Say it

**14 th July 2017, Slytherin Publishing**

“Hermione look, here comes your boyfriend.”

Hermione scowled at Katie from across their office. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Right… that’s why the two of you always stare at one another as if you are mentally undressing each other.” Replied Katie with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes at her coworker and looked through the glass wall of their office. Tom was strolling down the hallway dressed in his usual black suit carrying a file. He approached their office and knocked on their glass door briefly before opening the door.

“Hello Hermione, Miss Bell.” He said with a smile as he stepped inside.

“Hello Tom” Hermione replied.

He stepped up to her and placed the papers on her desk.

“I have a manuscript I would like you to take a look at,” he said. “Draco says it looks very promising, and I agree but there are several problems with the plot that I would like your opinion on. Could you read it and then get back to me with your opinion you are done?”

“Of course. I will read it today.”

Tom gave her a heart stopping smile. “Excellent. Thank you, Hermione.”

She returned his smile shyly and watched him as he left her office.

“So you two are on a first name basis then?” Asked Katie with a smirk. “And he is coming to you for opinions on specific manuscripts? I have never heard of him doing that before. He must think very highly of your ideas. I wonder how long it is going to take the two of you to get together.”

Hermione just glared at her coworker and left out the fact that they already were together, and that Tom had told her he appreciated her ideas just the other day. As much as she loved working with Katie, her friend could be rather nosey at times.

“Hermione.”

She looked up from her desk to see Katie giving her a curious look.

“You know you can talk to me or anyone here at Slytherin Publishing, right? Discretion is our specialty here. We aren’t loud and obnoxious like the Gryffindors. Information that is shared here never leaves the building.”

Hermione just stared at Katie for a long while, trying to decide if she should tell her the truth. It would perhaps make her feel better to get it all off her chest, but she wasn’t sure. Katie always came to her with issues involving Cedric, so maybe she should return the favor and open up a little. After all, Katie had proven to be a good friend over the past month and a half.

She swallowed hard and nodded. “I know Katie, and you have been a good friend, so I will tell you. I… I have been seeing Tom for a few weeks now.”

Katie’s jaw dropped immediately, and the woman shook her head.

“No way, I won the bet. I can’t believe you agreed to see him. You sounded so against it before. What changed?”

Hermione frowned, “Wait, what bet?”

Katie just waved her off. “Oh, Cedric, Draco, Daphne, Leo, Pansy, and myself all placed bets on how long it would take the two of you to end up together. I bet that you were already seeing him. Now back to my question. What changed? What made you want to see him?”

She sighed deeply. “I was out to dinner with Ron for our anniversary and Tom was there. Ron ended up ditching me to speak to some of his friends that were in the restaurant, which Tom saw. He then asked me to join him for the rest dinner with his brother and friend, so I did. Ron was being rather rude, so Tom stood up for me, and then drove me home afterwards. I… I like him. He has been very good to me, and we share a lot of the same interests.”

Katie’s eyes were wide, and she looked as if she had just heard the biggest scandal of the century.

“Wow that is incredible. I am happy for you Hermione. You look happy, and you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.”

“Thank you,” she said. “But Ron… I don’t know what to do. I can’t just leave him, but I really like Tom. Right now it is all so wrong… I am cheating on him and a part of myself is nearly drowning in guilt. I don’t know what to do.”

“What is stopping you from leaving Ron?” asked Katie as she leaned back in her chair.

Hermione shrugged helplessly, and her eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

“He is my husband, and he used to be my best friend in the whole world. We went to high school and college together. He was always there when I needed him. I love his family like my own family. They have always treated me like their daughter, and have been there for me when I needed support. I can’t even imagine what they would think of me if they knew I was having an affair, or if I asked Ron for a divorce. They would hate me, I am sure of it. Then I would never see them again.”

Katie just shook her head and smiled sadly. “Hermione… I know this probably isn’t what you want to hear right now. But your husband’s family isn’t a good reason to stay in a marriage with someone who no longer cares about you. You have told me how you have tried for over two years now to fix your marriage, and nothing has worked. A marriage takes two people to work, and right now you are the only one who cares. If he doesn’t want it there is nothing you can do to fix it, and if Ron wanted this, he would be trying. Tom on the other hand does want you, and it is obvious he cares a lot about you. He might even be on his way to loving you. I have a feeling he would take excellent care of you if you let him.”

By the end of Katie’s little speech, Hermione had tears running down her face. She knew Katie was right, and that truth hit her like a brick wall.

“So I should ask him for a divorce then?”

“You are the only one who can decide that Hermione. That is your choice to make, and yours alone. But keep in mind that Tom might not be content being the ‘other man’ forever. Don’t let him become the one who got away. Do what is going to make you the happiest.”

Hermione just sighed deeply and nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Tom had already expressed the fact that he wanted Hermione to be only his. How long would he be willing to wait for her? She didn’t really want to find out the answer to that question, and she decided she would need to think hard about what she was going to do.

She looked down at her phone then when she heard it vibrate on her desk. It was a text from Ron which read,

**_Harry and Ginny want to know if we want to come over tonight. They said they have something to tell us._ **

Hermione frowned a little seeing that message, wondering what was going on.

**_That is fine. What time are we going to meet them?_ **

**_Around 5 tonight they said._ **

**_Tell them we will be there._ **

****

* * *

 

“What do you think they want to tell us?” She asked Ron as they stepped up to Harry and Ginny’s apartment door.

Ron shrugged. “I honestly have no idea. They wouldn’t say.”

Hermione just hummed, and decided it was better not to speculate. They would find out soon enough.

Ron knocked, and just a second later Harry opened the door. His bright green eyes were shining with happiness, and he pulled each of them into a hug.

“Hey guys, it’s nice to see you. We miss you around here.”

Hermione laughed a little, “We miss you to Harry. How are you doing?”

“Excellent,” he answered. “Come inside, both of you. Ginny is almost finished cooking dinner.”

Ron and Hermione stepped into the apartment together, and Hermione walked towards the kitchen where she knew Ginny would be. Ginny gave her a bright smile when she saw her.

“Hermione, how are you? How is your new job? God I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yes it has been,” she replied. “We will have to make sure to meet more often. My new job is going very well, I love working as an editor. How is professional soccer going?”

Ginny took four plates out of the cabinets, which she then placed on the dining room table just in the other room.

“It has been amazing,” she said with a smile. “It really is a dream come true. I don’t think I could have handled working a desk job or anything. That would have driven me crazy.”

Hermione laughed and nodded in agreement. She honestly couldn’t see Ginny doing anything besides playing soccer. It was all she ever focused her time on in both high school and college.

The two of them spent the next 10 minutes setting everything up for dinner while Harry and Ron talked in the other room about sports.

Eventually they were all sitting at the dining room table together, discussing current politics, and various other topics. After a long while, Ron took a drink of his beer and asked,

“So, what did you guys want to tell us? You said there was something important.”

Harry reached over and took Ginny’s hand, and they both smiled at one another.

“Ginny is pregnant, and we wanted the two of you to be the first to know.” Said Harry.

Ron’s jaw dropped instantly. “Ginny you’re pregnant?”

She nodded and smiled happily. “Yes. We just found out a week ago.”

“No way,” breathed Ron. “I’m going to be an uncle. This is fucking fantastic. Wow, congratulations to the both of you.”

Hermione smiled brightly and reached across the table to take Ginny’s hand.

“Congratulations. I know the two of you are going to be excellent parents, and I can’t wait to meet him or her.”

“Thank you, Hermione.” Replied Ginny with a smile.

Hermione squeezed her hand a little and sent Harry a happy smile, but inside she was dying. All thoughts of divorcing Ron had left her mind, and she knew it wouldn’t be fair to Tom to continue seeing him. There was no way she could abandon her future niece or nephew, she just couldn’t. Harry, Ginny, and the child they had on the way… they were her family, and no matter what kind of issues she was having with Ron, she couldn’t abandon them.

She had to speak to Tom.

 

* * *

 

**16 th July 2017, Northwood Estate**

 

Hermione stepped up to Tom’s front door, feeling like a piece of herself was dying.

She cared a lot about Tom.

They had only had one official date so far, but in the time she had known him, she had grown to care for him. He had read to her. He cooked her dinner, and made her smile. His kisses made her nearly lose consciousness, and the texts they constantly sent to one another made her happy.

He was good to her, and he wanted her. But now here she was, standing at his door preparing herself to tell him it had to end. He would hate her after tonight, and that thought made her feel vaguely nauseous.

Hermione swallowed hard, and forced herself to knock.

Mr. Bennett appeared a minute later and opened the door.

“Ah, Mrs. Weasley. We weren’t expecting you, but please come inside. Mr. Slytherin is in his office, I shall show you to him.”

Hermione sent him a weak smile and murmured her thanks. She followed him to the left, and up a grand wooden staircase. Once they reached the second floor, he turned left and showed her to a door.

“He is in there Mrs. Weasley.”

Hermione thanked the man once again, and watched as he walked away. Only when he was out of sight did she turn to face the door. She forced herself to calm down, and took a deep breath.

She knocked three times gently, and heard Tom’s smooth voice call from within, “Enter.”

She pushed open the door slowly, and saw Tom sitting there at a large, modern looking wooden desk. He was writing something, and didn’t look up as she stepped inside.

“Hello Tom.” She whispered.

The sound of her voice caused him to look up in surprise.

“Hermione I wasn’t expecting you,” he said with a smile. “But I must say I am not complaining. I was hoping to see you again soon.”

He stood from his desk and glided over to her, before pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. Only then, once he was standing close to her did he notice something wasn’t right. He cupped her face in both of his hands and frowned.

“What is wrong Hermione? You look pale.”

“Can we talk Tom,” she asked weakly. “It is important.”

His frown deepened, but he nodded. “Of course. Please sit down.”

He pulled out a chair for her near his desk and sat next to her once she was seated.

“What is it?” He asked. His tone sounding less confident than usual.

Hermione took a deep, shaking breath before she began,

“Tom, we can’t see each other anymore. It’s not that I don’t like you. I like you, I like you very much. But…  My husband’s sister now has a baby on the way, and I could never abandon them for you. I just can’t do it, and it’s not fair to you to have to wait for a woman you can never truly have. I am so, so sorry. I wish things didn’t have to be this way.”

His face was carefully blank, devoid of all emotion and his blue eyes were cold. Hermione had absolutely no idea what he was thinking in that moment, and she waited anxiously for him to say something. He was silent for so long that Hermione became desperate.

“Please say something,” she whispered. “Anything.”

He tipped his head to the side and narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not leaving me.” He said.

Hermione just blinked quickly in confusion. “I told you Tom, I can’t do this anymore.”

“No,” he said. “You are not going anywhere. You want to know why?”

She just frowned deeply and listened to him speak.

“You are not going anywhere, because you are mine, and I am yours. You are happier here with me, than you have ever been with your husband. You are not going anywhere, because deep down you know that if you leave, you will regret it for the rest of your life. You are not going anywhere because you know that you and I could easily grow old together.”

He paused for a moment then before adding, “You cannot go anywhere, because I find myself falling in love with you Hermione Weasley.”

She gasped then, and her jaw dropped. That was the very last thing she had expected him to say.

“We haven’t known each other that long. You barely know me. How could you possibly be falling in love with me?”

“I have always known myself very well Hermione, and I know what I feel for you isn’t just some passing fancy.”

He moved to kneel on the floor in front of her, and took her hands in his. He brushed his thumb gently over the inside of her wrist, just like he did that night at the restaurant and said,

“And despite what you may think, I do know you rather well. I know that you love to read classical books, and write. I know you enjoy thunderstorms, and the sound of waves crashing on a shore. I know you love the smell of pine trees, and sandalwood. You love the excitement that comes with traveling, and you love sitting in front of a fireplace on a rainy day with a good book. I also know that you love coffee, and from what I have observed at work, you prefer it with two sugars and no cream. When you are thinking hard about a problem your eyebrows furrow together, and when you finally solve that problem your eyes light up with excitement.”

He reached up to brush a thumb gently across her cheek where a solitary tear had fallen and smiled.

“I know that your eyes are the color of warm honey, and that your lips are as soft as a feather. I know that your smiles take my breath away, and I know I would spend every moment of my life trying to make those smiles appear on your face. You may believe that we haven’t known each other long enough to harbor such feelings, but I disagree. In fact, I believe you are falling in love with me too Mrs. Hermione Weasley. I would spend every waking moment of my life trying to make you the happiest woman on this planet if I could, and for that reason, you are not leaving. You are far too perfect for me to allow you to walk out that door and never come back.”

Hermione had many tears running down her face at that point, and before she even knew what she was doing, she had leaned forward and crushed his mouth with hers.

He kissed back instantly, and the vibration from his groan sent a powerful shock of want through her system. His lips were soft against hers, and the way his tongue moved slowly over the roof of her mouth sent a shiver up her spine.

Everything he had said to her… it was far too much. He cared for her, he was falling in love with her, and he made her happier than Ron had ever managed to do. He was perfect in every way, and he was right when he said she couldn’t leave him. She couldn’t do it, even if it was the right thing to do. Telling him they could no longer see one another made her want to vomit on the floor and curl up in a ball and cry for hours on end.

Hermione moaned when his hands moved to her hips, and pulled her towards where he was still kneeling on the floor. He pulled her off the chair until her body was flush against his, and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

She did, and she gasped when he moved his hands to grasp under her legs, and stood, taking her with him. Her arms flew to his shoulders to held herself steady, but even then, he did not stop kissing her. His mouth was insistent and needy against hers, and she felt herself practically melting in his arms.

Tom carried her from his office down the hall to his bedroom before stumbling inside. He moved quickly over to the bed and tossed her onto it, causing her to yelp slightly in surprise. She didn’t have time to catch her breath, because he was above her in an instant, kissing her fiercely once again.

He was supporting himself on his forearms, hovering just above her to keep from crushing her with too much of his weight. But it wasn’t enough. Hermione wanted to feel his hard, lean body against hers, so she intertwined their legs, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him down to her. He obliged, and she couldn’t help the way she whimpered pitifully at the feel of him covering every inch of her.

She ripped her mouth away from his when her need to catch her breath became overwhelming, and Tom moved his mouth to her neck instead. The feel of his lips and tongue there sent fire through her veins.

Never, in her whole life had she wanted anything as badly as she wanted Thomas Slytherin in that moment. Everything about him was overwhelming and completely mind numbing. Her senses were completely filled by the smell of sandalwood, and the warmth his body radiated.

Tom suddenly ground his trapped erection against her, and her mind went completely blank. The world could have been burning down around her in that moment and she wouldn’t have noticed. All that mattered was the man kissing her within an inch of her life.

Tom yanked his mouth from her neck then, panting desperately for breath. His blue eyes were nearly black with arousal, and she barely heard him ask,

“You want this?”

She nodded quickly and whispered, “Yes, please.”

He crushed his lips against hers with a groan, and moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. They separated just long enough for him to pull it over her head before connecting again. Hermione’s hands flew to the buttons on his white dress shirt, and her fingers shook madly as she tried to undo them. Eventually she managed to succeed, and she pushed the shirt from his shoulders.

Hermione moaned helplessly at the feel of his toned muscles under her hands as she dragged them over his shoulders, down his chest and to his stomach. He literally was like a Greek god come to life, and she distantly wondered how she was supposed to stay conscious for this encounter.

Tom reached behind her to unhook her bra, and stood from the bed once he had removed it. Hermione felt vaguely self-conscious in that moment, and she hoped he didn’t find her ugly. His eyes were filled with heat as they raked up and down her form, and she found herself rather breathless.

His hands went to the waistline of her black leggings, and pulled them off swiftly along with her underwear. She was utterly bare to him then, and she had to force herself not to attempt to cover herself. But all thoughts of hiding herself vanished when Tom’s fingers moved to the placket of his trousers. He unbuttoned them, and pushed everything down just as quickly as he had removed her leggings.

Hermione couldn’t help but gape at the sight of him. He was hard, thick, and throbbing and she found herself thinking that Tom was much, much bigger than Ron.

He reached into the drawer beside his bed to grab a condom, which he quickly rolled on before climbing back onto the bed. He placed one quick kiss on her lips before asking,

“Are you sure?”

Hermione nodded, and took a sharp breath when he used his knee to part her legs. Tom lined himself up with her entrance, and pushed into her gently. He went slow, going only an inch at a time to give her time to adjust to his size. When he was fully seated inside of her he stopped moving and just stayed there. He filled her beyond anything she had imagined possible, and she was grateful for the chance he gave her to adjust.

After about 30 seconds she nodded to signal she was okay, and he began to move. Hermione drove her head back into the pillow, and her eyes rolled back at the feel of the delicious friction. Her hands clutched his shoulders desperately, and her legs tightened around his waist.

Tom lowered his mouth to her neck where he kissed her again. The vibration from his moan made her gasp, and it wasn’t long before she was panting for breath. Each of his thrusts reached deep inside of her, and she knew it wasn’t going to be long until the snapped. He was grinding just so against her, and she could feel the pressure gradually building.

Hermione only distantly realized she was moaning rather loudly, but she couldn’t care. All that mattered was the man driving her completely mad with his touch.

After a long while, the pressure became far too much, and Hermione knew she was going to come. Tom seemed to realize this as well, because he raised his head from her neck and stared into her eyes.

“Come for me.” He whispered, and Hermione was completely lost.

She arched her back as pleasure exploded inside of her, and raked her finger nails roughly down Tom’s back. Her entire body was on fire, and it seemed to go on forever. She was sobbing into the bedroom, completely overwhelmed by it all.

Eventually, when the pleasure began to fade she felt Tom buck his hips a little harder against her, before burying himself completely. She watched his face twist as his own pleasure took over, completely mesmerized by the sight of him like this. She wished the moment never had to end.

Tom touched their foreheads together as his own pleasure faded, and they stayed like that for a long while. Their breath mingled as they recovered, and Hermione thought about how sex with Ron had never been that good. Even when her and Ron had been close, it wasn’t nearly as good as this. Sex with Tom was mind blowing, and Earth shattering, while sex with Ron was rather dull, and unfulfilling.

After an undeterminable amount of time passed, Tom pulled out of her and rolled onto his back beside her. He pulled her over so that she was laying her head on his chest and whispered,

“You are not going anywhere. You are not leaving me. Say it.”

“I won’t,” she promised. “I won’t leave you.”

“You are mine Hermione. Whether you are married to him or not, you are mine. Don’t forget that. I promise I will do everything I can to ensure you are always happy.”


	7. Business Trip

 

**30th July 2017, Northwood Estate**

 

**_“His Present relation to Anna and to her husband was to his mind clear and simple. It was clearly and precisely defined in the code of principles by which he was guided.”_ **

**_“She was an honorable woman who had bestowed her love upon him, and he loved her, and therefore she was in his eyes a woman who had a right to the same, or even more, respect than a lawful wife. He would have had his hands chopped off before he would have allowed himself a word, by a hint, to humiliate her, or even to fall short of the fullest respect a woman could look for.”_ **

**_“His attitude toward society, too, was clear. Everybody might know, might suspect it, but no one would dare speak of it. If anyone did so, he was ready to force himself to be silent and to respect the nonexistent honor of the woman he loved...”_ **

Hermione smiled as she listened to Tom read her his favorite book by Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina. His voice always managed to make her smile, and soothed her when she was anxious. 

She looked down at his handsome face, where he was lying in her lap. She ran her fingers through his dark wavy hair, and found herself nearly overcome by the strong emotions she bore for him. He was very nearly perfect, and she wondered how she had been lucky enough to meet him.

Hermione was grateful that Tom had convinced her not to leave him. Thinking back to that day, she knew she had been very close to making the biggest mistake of her life. With him, she was happy, and one would be an idiot to cut someone out of their life who made them happy. 

Tom stopped reading then, and looked up to her with his alluring blue eyes. He sent her a crooked smirk and asked, 

“So what do you think of the book so far?”

“I think it is brilliant,” she replied with a smile. “I believe I am going to have to start reading more Russian literature.” 

“Yes you should. Then you can share in my obsession.” He said with a laugh. 

She smiled, and they just stared at one another for a long time while she ran her fingers through his hair. 

After a while she bent to kiss him, and she felt him smile against her lips. When she pulled away, she couldn’t help but ask the question that had been burning in the back of her mind for the past few weeks,

“Tom… what was your life like? In the orphanage I mean?” 

Some of the light left his eyes then, and he looked away from her. He was silent for a very long while, obviously deep in thought, so Hermione just stayed silent. 

Eventually he looked back to her and sighed, “It was terrible honestly. The other children were bullies, and did everything they could to make our lives miserable. I am thankful that Felix and I had each other. If there weren’t two of us, I can only imagine what it would have been like. Every day was like a fresh hell. It began with hope. Hope that we would be able to escape it all some day, and then despair when we realized we probably never would. We felt stuck, and abandoned, and that was a miserable feeling. My only real escape from it all were the books they had there, like Anna Karenina, Eugene Onegin, and the Tempest. They allowed me to leave the orphanage for a little while, and go somewhere else. Without the books, I am sure I would have gone insane. That is why being surrounded by books is such a comfort to me now.” 

Hermione brushed her fingers gently across the scruff on his jaw in a comforting motion. She could understand what it felt like to be abandoned. During her parents divorce, they barely noticed her, and even now her relationship with them wasn’t the same. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I know you said not to be sorry before because all of that helped you become the person you are today, but still, you were so young, and I wish you never had to suffer that way.”  

He gave her a weak smile as he sat up and pulled her into his chest. “How did I manage to get to lucky with you,” he whispered.

“I think I should be the one asking that question.” She replied.  

They were both silent for a long while, just enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in one another. Eventually when Hermione pulled away to look at him, his smile was gone. She frowned then and asked, “What is wrong?”

Tom cleared his throat a little and said, “There is something I have to tell you, and you probably aren’t going to like it.” 

“Well what is it?”

“I have to leave for a little while,” Tom breathed. “I have to go to Italy for a month on a business trip.”

Hermione felt a spike of displeasure go through her. “Oh… When do you leave?”

“In three days,” he said sadly. “I was actually hoping I could convince you to go with me?”

“I can’t Tom… you know that.”

He reached up to cup her jaw in his hand and ran his finger underneath her eye. “I know. But I figured I could at least ask.” 

“I wish I could. I wish I could spend every second of every day with you.” She said honesty.

“You can, you know,” he said. “I would not object.” 

Hermione shook her head sadly, “Tom…” 

“Shhh.. it's okay. You don’t have to say it again. I understand, but that doesn’t mean I am ever going to stop trying.” 

Hermione just nodded and leaned back into his chest, not at all looking forward to saying goodbye to him. 

“Can I call you?” she asked hesitantly. 

Tom kissed the top of her head, “Of course, I was rather hoping you would. I am going to miss the sound of your voice while I’m gone. Will you see me off?” 

“Yes, I want to say goodbye to you.” 

“Good.” he murmured.

 

 

* * *

 

**2nd August 2017, Northwood Estate**

 

Tom bent to kiss her with a gentle brush of his lips. She sighed against him, wishing more than anything that he didn’t have to leave. They had spent a lot of time together since that night he convinced her to stay. 

They read together, and ate dinner together as often as they could get away with it. They sometimes went to lunch together during work, and often texted one another until they fell asleep. She had gotten used to his presence in her life, and she didn’t want him to go. 

Tom seemed to agree with her, because he had already delayed his private plane from taking off in order to take her roughly against the bookshelves of his office. 

“You need to leave,” she said. “You are already late.” 

He sighed deeply and bent to kiss her more passionately for a moment. 

“Promise you will call.” He whispered against her lips. 

She nodded quickly, “I promise.” 

“I will be back before you know it. I love you, you know.” 

She pulled away from him a little to stare into his dark blue eyes. That was the first time he had actually come out and said he loved her, and at first she didn’t believe him. But looking into his eyes she saw only sincerity, and she knew he wasn’t lying. 

Hermione sent him a happy smile and nodded, “I love you too.” 

Tom’s eyes lit up with a happiness she had rarely seen there before, and she found herself pressed against the wall in the foyer. He kissed her neck in the way that always made her shiver, and she had to force herself to say,

“Tom you have to go. I love you.”

He reluctantly pulled away from her and smiled. “I will miss you Hermione. Don’t forget about me while I’m gone.” 

“I don’t think that is possible,” she said with a laugh. “Now go on before your crew decides to leave without you. Be safe.” 

“I have a private security team that follows me around at all time Hermione, I will be perfectly safe, don’t worry.” 

He sent her a wink, and placed one last kiss on her lips before turning and walking outside to where Mr. Bennett was waiting with the car. She watched him as he opened the car door and turned to look at her one more time. She waved to him, which he returned before getting in the car and driving away.

Hermione couldn’t help but regret the fact that she didn’t go with him. The idea of being away from him for a month made her chest twist uncomfortably, and she didn’t at all care for the sensation.  

Hours later, she was back home reading a book while Ron played video games. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn’t even notice when Ron came stumbling into the bedroom. It was only when he sat down on his side of the bed did she close her book and look over to him. 

She could smell the alcohol on him, and she cringed a little when he leaned over to kiss her. His kiss was sloppy and not at all enjoyable. It wasn’t until Hermione met Tom that she realized how unskilled Ron actually was, and she found herself comparing the two of them more and more each day. 

After allowing Ron to kiss her for a few seconds, he put his hands on her breasts, and attempted to remove the -tshirt she was wearing. She felt no desire for him right then, so she pushed his hands away and shook her head. 

“Not tonight,” she said. “I don’t feel well tonight.” 

Ron glared at her a little and muttered under his breath, “Fucking bitch.” 

Hermione was abruptly taken aback by his response, and could only watch in surprise as he pulled the covers up over him and turned to face the wall. She felt tears burn in her eyes, and she quickly stood to leave their bedroom. She took her phone and a blanket with her, before moving to go and sit on their small apartment balcony. 

She knew Tom would still be on the plane, but she also knew he would answer her if she called him. She waited a long while to make sure Ron was asleep, before she pulled up his name on her cell phone and pressing call. 

Tom picked up after the second ring.

“Hello?” 

Hermione breathed a little sigh of relief, “Hello Tom.” 

“Hermione,” he said, and she could practically hear his smile on the other end of the line. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.” 

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” she said. 

“It something wrong?” 

Hermione paused for a long moment before saying, “No, nothing's wrong.” 

“You’re lying Hermione. Don’t lie to me.”

She sighed deeply then, “It was just Ron, it’s no big deal really. You don’t have to worry.” 

“Tell me what happened,” he said.

“It really was nothing Tom, you don’t have to worry, I promise. How is your flight?” 

She heard him sigh on the other end of the line, but he seemed to understand he wasn’t going to get an explanation out of her, because he said, “We still have a very long way to go, and I have been trying to keep myself busy by reading, but I find myself rather bored.”

“What book are you reading?” she asked curiously. 

“Shakespeare’s Merchant of Venice. Another one of my favorites.”

Hermione hummed in approval, “Another good choice. Make sure you save a few books to read with me when you get back.” 

“Hermione, I have an entire library full of books,” he said with a laugh. “We could read every day together for the next 50 years and we would never read every book.” 

“The next 50 years hmm? I would like that.” 

“Oh is that so?” He asked seriously.

“Mmmhmm. What are you going to do when you get to Italy?” 

“When we arrive, I will be going to my private residence to probably sleep for awhile, and then I plan on meeting up with some old friends before going to check on one of my vineyards. I have several business deals to negotiate over the next few weeks, so I am going to be fairly busy while I am here.” 

“I’m sure you will be. I wish I could be there.” 

Tom chuckled, “You still can be, you know. All you have to do is say the word and I will have you on the first flight to Italy.” 

Hermione smiled a little, knowing he meant what he said. “I love you. I should probably go before Ron hears me speaking on the phone.” 

“Alright,” he said, the disappointment evident in his voice. “Call me again tomorrow.” 

“So bossy,” she teased.

“Yes I am, and I think you like that.” Tom replied seductively.

Hermione found herself abruptly breathless, so she said, “I have to go Tom, I love you, have a good rest of your flight” 

Tom chuckled again before replying, “Goodnight Hermione, I love you too.” 


End file.
